New Teacher For Breakfast
by Pen2Paperxoxo
Summary: My first ever little story! There's a new teacher at St Trinains, how do the girls plan to welcome this one? No specific characters, random oneshot.


**New Teacher For Breakfast**

"**She's at the gates Kelly, want us to fire?" Tara's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. **

"**Not just yet girls, give her a chance to settle in to the place… ok girls, **_**now **_**FIRE!" Annabelle smirked at her friend before watching the action, that was so like Kelly. And this was going to be an interesting day, ruining the life of the new Science teacher… starting with a smashing [CORRECTION] ***_**splashing **_**welcome.**

**A loud thud of a fist on the desk woke Beverly from her rather intense fantasies of Mrs Dickenson, as she unsuccessfully wiped away any drool from her chin, and smiled sheepishly at the rather colourful looking woman stood the other side of the desk. There wasn't a clear patch of skin in sight, the poor woman, who looked around her mid 40's, was completely and utterly splattered with paint, and from Beverly's reasonably accurate predicament, the woman didn't seem all too keen on her new skin colour(s).**

"**Ooh, that's gonna be a righ' pig to ge' out!" the blonde exclaimed. A bark of agreement came from down the hall, and Mr Darcy, the headmistresses' beloved dog, came bounding towards them. The woman's expression turned sour at Beverly's remark as she sighed, and attempted to wipe some paint from her top lip, only to smear it further up her nose, and somehow choked and snorted splattered patches of rainbow onto the dogs back, who was far to busy getting acquainted with the new arrivals leg to notice. Well this was awkward. **

**The woman, extremely embarrassed and somewhat distraught, spoke up.**

"**I wish to speak to Mrs Fritton, if that's not too much trouble on your behalf!"**

"**MRS FRITTON! THIS WOMAN'S ERE TA SEE YA! Yeah, she's just down that corridor, only door on the right" Beverly motioned with her arm. The woman trotted down the aisle, glad to finally meet someone with a little more… well everything the receptionist was lacking. **

"**Wait, you're not from Inland Revenue are ya?" Beverly screeched after the disgruntled woman.**

"**What, no, I'm.."**

"**Ah, the new Science teacher, Mrs Fry, you look like you could do with a good drink of whiskey my dear girl" Camilla Fritton interrupted, beckoning the woman inside her office… **

**Annabelle, Polly and Chelsea all made their way into the Science room talking about this morning's event, before plonking themselves into seats, unaware that the new teacher, now somewhat cleaner than before, was glaring straight at them from the front of the classroom. **

_**What kind of place are they running here? **_**The teacher neglected her thoughts and cleared her throat, several heads swivelling to stare at the woman.**

"**Hello, my name is Mrs Fry, would any of you like to ask me any questions before we begin?" **

"**Oh, I could just do with a fry up right now" a mocking voice muttered from the back of the classroom, and the teachers cheeks turned a shade pinker. She silently turned away and began writing on the blackboard, trying to block out the little remarks that the girls came out with.**

"**Careful girls, you don't want to get her angry, or she'll fry you up!" At this there were several snorts and quiet giggles, and the woman calmly turned back around to face the immature little schoolgirls. **

**Annabelle raised her hand, and Mrs Fry glanced at her uncertainly.**

"**Yes, uh, sorry, I don't know your name?" **

"**Annabelle miss, I'd like to ask a question?" The room fell silent. "Did you enjoy your welcoming miss, we do try to be creative, you look like you enjoyed it ever so much, you even tripped up and whispered your excitement to the ground, your excitement about teaching us at St Trinian's miss!" she babbled, hiding a smirk behind a face of innocence as she watched the teacher's blush plummet to the resemblance of a tomato. Annabelle gained several gazes of approval after her speech, but remained in eye contact with poor old Mrs Fry, who had now formed a peculiar beetroot coloured state. **

**Polly reached in to her bag, pulling out a small pocket camera and a wire. She stood up, walked over to the projector on the wall, and plugged in the wire, pretending to reach out for a ruler on the teachers cluttered desk. She then sat back down at her own desk, and held her camera under the table, sure of what was going to happen next. She pressed play, and didn't have to wait long at all.**

**Slowly, the teacher could feel her skin turning hotter, bubbles rising to the surface in her blood. Her eyes glistened with anger and scanned the room of smirking young girls, her heart beating dangerously fast. Her muscles coiled, and her hands formed into solid fists. Her body shook, her temperature rising hotter. **

**A bead of sweat formed on her brow, she felt like she was going to explode. And she did.**

"**NO! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS! IM NOT ACCEPTING THIS BEHAVIOUR, YOU UNDERSTAND! I WONT SUFFER THE CONSTANT NAME CALLING AGAIN! FOR YEARS I'VE DEALT WITH NICKNAMES, CRUDE COMMENTS, AND IT'S NOT HAPPENNING AGAIN. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM A GROUP OF IMMATURE SCHOOLGIRLS LIKE YOU! ENOUGH, YOU RUDE LITTLE ANIMALS, ENOUGH ALREADY!" The woman's face resembled one of an angry bull as she finished her rant.**

**Hysterical laughter filled the room, the woman couldn't believe. **_**Had they listened to anything she had just said? Did they even care? It certainly didn't look like it. At all.**_

**She stormed out to once again visit Mrs Fritton, just as Kelly Jones appeared in the doorway. Kelly watched the woman's figure disappear into Mrs Frittons office, and turned to face the room of girls, all smirking and giggling amongst each other. She had heard everything from just across the hall, and flashed a quick wink at Annabelle, before walking out and back down the hall, to join the new teacher in Mrs Frittons office. Time to take responsibility for her girls, again. Not that Mrs Fritton would have much to say of course, she never did.**


End file.
